Timber (song)
"Timber" is a song recorded by Pitbull featuring Ke$ha. The track is produced by Dr. Luke, Cirkut, and Sermstyle. The song serves as the lead single taken from Pitbull's re-release of his seventh studio album, titled Global Warming: Meltdown, via Mr. 305, Polo Grounds, and RCA Records. The song was registered to Ke$ha's BMI on November 5, 2013. Chat Performance Ke$ha filmed her scenes on November 5, 2013 while Pitbull filmed his scenes one week later on November 12, 2013. The video also features a cameo by The Bloody Jug Band, an Orlando-Based Americana Group, who perform on stage as the bar's house band. The music video first premiered onto Pitbull's official Facebook page on November 24, 2013. It was released onto Pitbull's official Vevo channel that same day. As of January 2014, it has received over 73 million views. The video was released under RCA Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment. Music Video Lyrics Ke$ha It's going down, I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance Let's make a night, you won't remember I'll be the one, you won't forget Pitbull The bigger they are, the harder they fall This biggity boys are diggity out I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off Twerking on a roseton, timber Crazy town, booty on, timber That's the way we like the war, timber I'm sticking it in oil spill She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Ke$ha It's going down, I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance Let's make a night, you won't remember I'll be the one, you won't forget It's going down, I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance Let's make a night, you won't remember I'll be the one, you won't forget Pitbull Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane No, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed Live in hotels, swing on plane Left to say, money ain't a thing Club jumping like it going down, bowl it Order me another round, homie We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Ke$ha It's going down, I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance Let's make a night, you won't remember I'll be the one, you won't forget It's going down, I'm yelling timber You better move, you better dance Let's make a night, you won't remember I'll be the one, you won't forget Image Gallery kesha-pitbull-timber-official-video-premiere-youtube-stream.jpg 31.jpg Category:Music Collaborations Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Music Videos Category:Warrior songs Category:Warrior singles